The Funny Farm
by FaeriePreistess
Summary: One annoying song and it all started with the "perfect soldier".


"The Funny Farm"  
  
This is our first published fic. Not a bad thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song. So hahaha you can't sue us!!!   
  
Muse 1(female Heero): I helped with this and still don't own anybody!  
  
But we can warn you this is the result of a glass of Coke, little sleep, 3 am, and a crazy song stuck in our heads.

So enough with the legal stuff on to the story.  
  
A normal day in one of Quatre's many mansions. Just a typical day of R&R.  
  
Heero was sitting typing away at his laptop as usual ignoring Duo who sat nearby. Quatre is in the kitchen cleaning up after Duo, since his many maids have quit. Trowa is in the music room practicing for the benefit concert he's playing with Quatre. And Wufei ,as usual, is shining his katana.  
  
Duo began to hum a strangely catchy tune, while Heero mechanically typed away on his laptop. As Heero's typing got louder and louder, it seemed as though the humming got louder. Suddenly Duo broke out softly in song. " I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go. ." Heero turned and glared at Duo, and then startled him by yelling, "What!" "berserk." "Huh??" Duo just ignored him and continued with the song. "Well.. You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind." While Duo was singing Heero slowly scooted away from the rocking braided baka.  
  
A few minutes later after Heero has resumed with his typing, the same wacko tune reached his ears. This time it was the silent clown, Trowa. As Trowa walked into the room he decided to sing the song he had stuck in his head. "You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I said that loosing you would make me flip my lid..RIGHT? I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad." Duo suddenly looked up, but then started rocking again. Trowa resorted to humming the song as he turned on the television.  
  
Meanwhile Quatre was in the kitchen mumbling and cursing under his breath. Duo had hit on every maid and house keeper on the premises , resulting in the very large lack of help. Duo of course left the kitchen in shambles. The more Quatre thought about it the more infuriated he became. Deciding to gripe at the braided baka, he stomped down the stairs, but stopped when he heard Trowa humming a tune.  
  
It was the same tune to the same song Quatre had stuck in his head at that very moment. The only difference was that Quatre had only heard part of the tune and that part was stuck in his head. As Quatre walked past Heero he started to sing the annoying tune, "I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds. . Huh? Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!!!" At the mangy mutt part Duo popped his head up and shouted a general hey at Quatre, since he was trying to stay away from him because of the maids.  
  
Heero reaction was totally different, because as soon as he heard Quatre singing that annoying little song. He whipped out a pair of gigantic headphones to block the tune and turned up his cd player.  
  
Wufei walks in, polishing his precious Katana. Humming the same tune.  
  
Just as he reached the others he began to sing the maddening tune. "To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away haha!"  
  
The four of them quickly look around at each other in disbelieve that all four of them had the same song stuck in their heads.  
  
Choosing to distance himself from the crowd, Heero retreated to his room and closed the door.  
  
Duo: "Yo, if we all have the same song stuck in our heads."  
  
Trowa: "How did we all hear the same song?"  
  
Quatre: "Well I heard it from Heero."  
  
Wufei : "Well I heard it from….come to think of it…..Heero."  
  
The four look at each other and began plotting their revenge on the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Later that night the four g-boys snuck into Heero's room.   
  
Duo: "Everyone got their stuff?"  
  
Wufei: "Braided baka who do you think we are, you?"  
  
Trowa: "Quiet! He's a light sleeper."  
  
Quatre: "Just put on your stuff!!"  
  
Heero being the light sleeper he is notices that somebody is standing over him. As he wakes up, the four faces of his fellow pilots look down at him. Duo reached for and turned on the light. It was then that Heero saw that they were dressed in long white coats. And with all that was going on he knocked over the gigantic headphones that he had been wearing. Out of the earpieces the five boys heard, "Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats."  
  
Heero notices that the others weren't paying attention and tries to run, with Wufei's cries of injustice coming after him. But Duo managed to grab him before he reached the hallway. And to pay him back Duo grabbed another pair of headphones and stuck them on Heero's head.  
  
TBC if we get enough reviews. Feel free to give advice.  
  
Thanks, FaeriePreistess and her muses.


End file.
